killing_floor_2_character_quotesfandomcom-20200215-history
Reverend Alberts
Drops Dosh: * Anyone need a bit of cash? * A wee bit of charity if anyone needs it. * Money looking for a good home. * Use it wisely. * Need some cash? * It's more blessed to give than to receive. * Up for some more on the spot charity? Receives Dosh: * You're to kind. * Don't mind if I do. * Nothing's wrong with a bit of charity. * My uh, collection plate runneth over. * I should spend some of this. I'm rolling with it. * Now I know why they call it 'filthy rich.' Emote: * Come on, now, this is silly. * Stop mocking around! * Why is this so fun? Dropping a Weapon: * Someone need a weapon? * Anyone need that? * Weapon. Looking for a good home. Healing Player: * There you go. * How's that? * Let's get you sorted, eh? * I'll fix you up. Healed by Player: * Lovely, ta. * That hit the spot. * I'm ready to go. * Better. Could do with more if I'm honest. (Low Health) * I'm still not 100%. You got more? (Low Health) * Still hurting. You got any more of the good stuff? (Low Health) Trying to Heal a Player: * Stand bloody still! * I can not heal ya if you run around! * Will you hold still for a moment? * Stop moving or I cannot heal you! Response to 'Trying to Heal a Player': * Apologies. * There you go. * Fire away. Healing Himself: * That'll keep me going. * Nice. * Hits the spot. Low Ammo: * I can do with some ammo. * I'm almost out of ammo! * Ammo's nearly dry! Response to 'Low Ammo': * You'll have to make do. * They'll be some around here somewhere. * If you got a club or blade, use that for now. Reloading: * Reloading! * Heads up! Reloading! * New clipping! * Watch my back, reloading! * Ugh, new mag! Cover me! (Near a zed) * Come on! (Near a zed) * Get in, get in! (Near a zed) * Ugh, bollocks, man! (Near a Zed) Welding: * Welding this shut, people. * Locking it up! * Sealing the door! * Let me help! (assist) * I'll give you a hand. (assist) * More hands make like work and all that. (assist) Welded: * All done. * This one's sealed. * Finished. Unwelding: * Crakin' it open! * Let's get this unsealed! * Slicing it open, again! Unwelded: * Spark open! * She's unsealed! Zed's Banging the Door: * The door's taking some punishment! * Door's about to come down like the Walls of Jericho! * Door's getting smahed up! Zeds have Breached: * Door's gone! * Bollocks, zeds are through! * We've got a breach! Pulls out Weapon: * Now, ha-ha, now this is a real mans gun. * The gun that won the west. * Better put an apple on top their heads. * Safe fallback; killing heal. * Spray and pray time, lads. * Looks like a toy; kicks like a mule. * Deals out judgement and healing. * An old classic just like me. Enemies Toasted: * It's cremation for you! * Let's crisp you up into hellfire! * Sizzle, you freak! * Time to burn! * Burn, foul thing! * Eat fire! * Toast the buggers! Enemies Frozen: * Cool off, hell spawn! * Nice and icey. * Winter's here! * Stone cold! * Nicely chilled! * I'll ice your bones! * Perma freeze time! Affirmative: * Fine. * Ai. * Sure. Negative: * Nope! * No bloody way! * Forget it, pal. Follow Me: * Come with me. * This way! * Follow me. Get to the Trader: * Let's visit the Trader. * A trip to the Trader's in order. * I'm paying the Trader a wee visit. Taunt Zeds: * Gauntless, bloody creature. * Soulless abomination. * Ha! Craving, stinkin' beasty. * I'll send you back to hell! * Ready for a wee patchering? * I'll scrub you out! Request Healing: * I need healing! * Someone, heal me! * I need patching up! Response to 'Request Healing': * I'll sort you out! * Hold on, I'll patch you up. * There you are. Request Help: * Help! * I need help! * I'm in trouble! Requests Dosh: * Anyone got some spare cash? * I-I can do with some money. * Whoever is generous to the poor lends to the Lord. Response to 'Request Dosh': * There you go! * Of course. * Spend it wisely. Covered in Bloat Bile: * I can't see! * The world's... gone dark. * My eyes! * I'm blind! * It burns! * Get this off me! * My bloody skin! Response to 'Covered in Bloat Bile': * Calm down! I got your back! * It's alright, I'm here for you. * Take a breath! We'll get through this. Leaving a Lobby: * Time's up. On Fire: * AHHH!?!?! AHHHHH!!!! * AHHHHH, put me out, put me out, put me out! * AHHHHH, water! AHHH, water, water! * AH-ha, oh, water, water! Last One Standing: * Doesn't feel like this... is the end. * David vs Goliath Part Two it is then. * A man like me; I'm never truly alone. Contact by a Siren's Scream: * I can't hear a thing! * I'm bloody deaf! * My ears! * Blasted ringing!